The Desert Blossom
by LadyofSamurai
Summary: Sakura is given a very simple mission, train medic ninja in Suna. However, the mission becomes complicated, when a strange sickness sweeps over the entire village. Pairings listed inside! Please read.
1. The Pinkette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, cause if I did this would so happen! But I do own any original characters and the plot.

**Pairings: **GaaraxSakura, NarutoxHinata, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten, KibaxOC, TemarixOC, KankuroxOC

* * *

**The Pinkette**

Haruno Sakura walked down the quiet streets of Konoha. The village was in the orange sunset glow. She was on her way home after a long day at the hospital. From organizing paper work to helping in surgeries, Sakura had become chained to the hospital. That was her entire life, being there from dawn until dusk. She'd come so far and she was content with her life.

Running her fingers through her shoulder length pink hair, she sighed softly. Today had been a long day and she was quite tired. She wanted to take a nice hot shower, maybe even a bubble bath. Her stomach growled and she placed her hand on it, but continued walking. Twenty-one years old, living on hospital salads was probably not the best. She needed something else she was craving something else. For the past four months it was either a salad or noodles.

"Kinda early for you to be leaving the hospital isn't it, Sakura?" Raising her gaze Sakura smiled warmly upon seeing her old friend. The last time she laid eyes on the boy – no man now – with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair was almost six months ago. "The old lady said you're pretty important in there." Naruto placed his arms behind his head and smirked.

"Naruto?" Sakura said in question. She was surprised to see him, but her jade green eyes sparkled with excitement. "It's good to see you." She nodded to him and he chuckled placing his arms down by his side.

"Hinata told me you've been working like a dog at the hospital." Naruto tilted his head and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I like my job," Sakura said with a soft smile. Naruto nodded knowingly; when they were younger she was always at the hospital. Tsunade had taught her well and now Sakura was an outstanding kunoichi. It was weird to believe how far everyone in their group had come. "Have you just come back from a mission?" Sakura questioned.

"I got back a few days ago," Naruto explained. "I'm actually going to visit Hinata." He pointed in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Sakura raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Are you two becoming serious? I thought it was just a few dates, but not official." Sakura looked down at the ground. Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Four month anniversary." Naruto held up four fingers and Sakura gasped.

"Impressive," Sakura said. "You've grown up." She couldn't believe it, but it was true. He'd come so far, with the defeat of Pain and putting Sasuke in his place. Smiling at him Sakura placed her hands behind her back rocked on her heels.

"I guess so," Naruto laughed. "Well I don't want to be late. See you around Sakura, let's spare sometime. Maybe you lost your touch!" Naruto shouted the last bit as he started running. Sakura clenched her fist and whirled around glaring at the young man in orange.

"Don't count on it Naruto!" Sakura shouted shaking her fist in the air. He just laughed until he disappeared around the corner. Shaking her head, Sakura let out a small laugh and started on her way home again.

"To bad you could never surprise me with flowers," Ino's voice came. Sakura glanced to her left; Yamanaka Ino was twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. Her baby blue eyes were locked with Nara Shikamaru's hazel ones. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "So why are you here anyways?" Sakura slowed down a bit to hear the genius's answer.

"I thought you wanted to go out to dinner tonight," Shikamaru told her rubbing the back of his neck. He'd become a bit more motivated in the past few years. Ino was glowing with excitement. "But if you don't want to, I guess I could go home." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder lazily. Ino pulled off her apron instantly, balled it up, and tossed it into the shop.

"Bye mom! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ino shouted before shutting the flower shop door. Sakura smiled as her blonde friend wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's and they walked down the street together both laughing.

After a few moments Sakura's smile faded into a frown. Sometimes she wondered if she'd ever find a man for herself. Someone who would take her out to dinner, kiss her, and love her. She wanted that kind of attention, but being in the hospital all the time, she had little opportunity to meet anyone. Well she met lots of people, but it would be nice to meet someone not bleeding.

She stopped and looked skyward staring at the silver stars that slowly starting to gleam. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Sakura closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes a star flashed across the sky. "A shooting star," Sakura gasped and quickly bowed her head and clasped her hands together. "I wish for someone to love me."

* * *

**What do you think? I'd love some feedback on it!**


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, cause if I did this would so happen! But I do own any original characters and the plot.

**Pairings: **GaaraxSakura, NarutoxHinata, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten, KibaxOC, TemarixOC, KankuroxOC

* * *

**The Missions**

Sakura slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. It finally stopped with the annoying beeping and she slowly sat up. Rubbing her tired eyes, she pulled the sheets from her body. Sakura slid off her bed and sluggishly went to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower.

After standing under the water for a few moments she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. Grabbing her toothbrush she began to brush her teeth.

After brushing hair, teeth, and getting into her pink dress Sakura walked out of her bathroom. Thankfully she had the day off, do get some shopping done, maybe have a spa day. Sakura slipped her shoes on and decided she'd eat out for breakfast rather than cook something. When she got out into the hallway she walked over to the balcony area. Konoha was already bustling for a Saturday morning.

Jogging down the stairs Sakura headed into town towards a small breakfast café. As she was walking someone started calling her name from behind. She stopped and turned to face the person. "Oh, good morning, Lee," Sakura greeted bowing slightly.

"Hello Sakura," Lee responded skidding to a stop beside her. "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you." He took hold of her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Why are we running so fast Lee?" Sakura questioned as they weaved through the busy streets. "Where's the fire?"

"It's urgent!" Lee responded as they approached the tower.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked curiously as Lee dragged her up the stairs. They turned into the building and continued right into Tsunade's office. Pushing the door open Lee stopped and Sakura panted beside him. "So much for breakfast." Sakura brushed her hair back trying to regain her composure.

"Thank you, Lee. Record time too," Tsunade spoke as she leaned forward on her desk. Sakura started at the blonde woman and smiled warmly. "I know it's your day off, Sakura, but I have a mission proposal." Lee stood very still before the Hokage's desk. Sakura on the other hand seemed a bit confused.

"A mission proposal? Meaning I don't have to except?" Sakura asked. She received a nod from the Hokage. "What is it?" she questioned further.

"Suna is in need of a medical ninja," Tsunade explained and Sakura nodded in understanding. "They need more medical ninja so that they can be sent in a squad during missions. It'll be a month long mission." Sakura looked surprised. That was a long time to be gone, but she was one of the best medic's in all of Konoha. It would make sense for her to go and train the sand ninja.

"Who would you send if I refused?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Yamanaka Ino," Tsunade answered. Sakura furrowed her brows. She knew that Ino was skilled as well; she'd come so far. Nodding Sakura smiled at Tsunade.

"I'll accept the mission," Sakura told her. "When do I leave?"

* * *

**Really short chapter...I apologize!**

**The next one will be long I swear! Also thank you to those who commented it put a huge smile on my face.**

**-Mai**


	3. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, cause if I did this would so happen! But I do own any original characters and the plot.

**Pairings: **GaaraxSakura, NarutoxHinata, InoxShikamaru, NejixTenten, KibaxOC, TemarixOC, KankuroxOC

* * *

**The Arrival**

_Finally, I can see the village!_ Sakura thought to herself as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Gripping the straps of her pack she trudged through the thick sand. The village was still another thirty minutes away, but at least she could see the huge walls. Reaching for a bottle of water, she unscrewed the cap and took a quick drink. Her water had gotten hot under all the heat from the blazing sun.

A three-day journey to Suna, most of it desert. She could barely stand the heat, a whole month in it was going to drive her insane. Sakura pulled her hair up and fanned herself for a moment. What she wouldn't give for an ice cold shower. The sand crunched under her feet as she walked at a steady pace. Letting her pink hair fall onto her shoulders she looked up at the cloudless sky.

**_How do these people live out here! It's like 110 degrees out here!_** Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura laughed lightly and decided to run the last few miles. Forcing her chakra to her feet she dashed across the sand. The village started getting larger and larger as she quickly approached.

Skidding to a stop, Sakura stood before the entrance of the Sand Village. Panting slightly, Sakura leaned forward resting her hands on her knees. Straightening herself out, Sakura walked forward into the village entrance. As she was walking the village's massive walls blocked the blazing sun. The wind whistled through the small entrance.

"State your purpose for entering the Village Hidden in the Sand." A sand shinobi appeared before her. He held to a kunai and pointed it at Sakura. She furrowed her brows and reached for her pass to get into the village from her pack.

"I was requested to come to train some medic ninja," Sakura explained holding up her pass. The sand shinobi pulled back his kunai and stepped forward. He adjusted his beige vest and nodded to Sakura, seeing that it was an official document. "I was told to meet the Kazekage upon my arrival." Sakura pocketed her pass.

"Yes, of course," the sand shinobi replied. He turned towards the village and gestured for Sakura to follow him. Sakura followed behind him quietly looking straight ahead. She had been to Suna in a long time, she was wondering if it had changed any. The village came within her sights. Sand flustered over the village and the streets were bustling with villagers. Children were laughing and playing, women were buying groceries, and men were telling stories. It wasn't much different from Konoha, aside from all of the sand and wind.

Sakura stopped to take in the sights. Hundreds of natural colored buildings, tiled roofs, open skies, and lots of people. A small smile came to Sakura's face; maybe it wouldn't be so hard to stay for a month. She did like to meet new people anyways.

"This way," the sand shinobi called out. He waved for Sakura to follow him down the stairs to the village grounds. Jogging over Sakura grabbed onto the metal railing still watching the village. The lower she got the more of Suna's culture she saw. Stone archways, clay colored buildings, golden roads, color flags and paper lanterns. "Is this your first time in Suna?" the man asked her.

"No," Sakura responded shaking her head. "I've been here, but it's been years."

"I see," the shinobi spoke. "So I'm sure you're acquainted with the Kazekage." Sakura nodded in response as the walked down the streets. The smells, the sounds, the sights, Sakura would love to stroll through Suna during the night with all the lanterns lit. During her time there she would be sure to do that before heading back to Konoha. Straight ahead of them was the huge Kazekage Tower, the tallest building in all of Suna.

"Haruno Sakura," a feminine voice came from ahead. Coming down the front steps of the tower was a blonde with piercing green-blue eyes. She wore a simple blue kimono that ended at her knees. Around her legs were fishnets and her arms were covered in fishnets as well. "You've finally arrived." Temari stopped at the final step and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's been a long time Temari," Sakura said with a kind smile. "How've you been?" the pinkette asked.

"It has been," Temari agreed. "I've been good. Come the Kazekage would like to speak with you." Temari gestured for Sakura to follow. Nodding, Sakura trotted up the steps catching up to Temari.

"Is your brother still the Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Temari replied looking at Sakura. "He's come a long way." Sakura smiled. Gaara must have made quite an impact. When they brought him back after he'd be taken all those years ago, people had proven how much they loved him. She knew he had a hard childhood, but he had turned it all around. It was all thanks to Naruto too; sometimes Naruto's powers were in his words.

"That's good," Sakura said lightly. Temari smiled at her and nodded once.

"Here we are," Temari said. She gently knocked on the door three times. "Gaara, Sakura has arrived." The blonde pushed the door open and stood aside to let Sakura in. When she walked inside her eyes fell onto the chair of the Kazekage. This was going to be the first time Sakura had seen Gaara in six years.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think of this chapter? Kinda boring I know and a cliffhanger ending, my apologies for that.

**Anyways thank you everyone who reviewed my past chapters, it means a lot to me! Keep them coming!**

**-Mai**


	4. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, cause if I did this would so happen! But I do own any original characters and the plot.

**Pairings: **GaaraxSakura, TemarixOC, KankuroxOC

_**Bold, italisize talk is Inner Sakura**_, _while regular italisize is Sakura's own thoughts._

* * *

**The Hospital**

"Gaara?" Temari said questionably. She walked over to his chair and gasped. Spinning the chair around it was empty with only the white and blue robes of the Kazekage laying on it. Sakura looked over at Temari who groaned shaking her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Sakura. He was here a few minutes ago," Temari paused for a moment. She tapped her chin in deep thought, but she couldn't think of where her younger brother could go. "Let's just head over to the hospital, maybe we'll run into him." Temari walked away from the Kazekage's desk and placed a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sure." Sakura nodded. They both scurried out of the room and into the windowed hallway. Temari lead the way and Sakura followed behind her staring out the windows at the village below. When they got to the stairs, Sakura bumped into Temari who had stopped walking suddenly. Stumbling back Sakura looked over Temari's shoulder seeing none other than, Kankuro.

"Oh so you've arrived," Kankuro said with a coy smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow, curious, because of the tone of his voice and that coy smile. The blonde before her rolled her eyes at her brother. From the looks of it Kankuro didn't change much, he still wore that purple face paint, his clothing was still solid black, and he was still tall. The only thing that really looked different about him was his age. Now he wasn't a teenage boy, but more like an older pervert.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Temari asked. Kankuro snickered and placed his hands behind his head. "Stop staring at Sakura like she's a piece of meat!" Temari snapped and Kankuro blushed, but it was hardly noticeable with all that purple paint slathered on his face.

"Calm down, Temari," Kankuro said holding his hands up in defense. Temari snorted shaking her head and turned back to Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders. "Gaara had to do something, he'll meet you guys at the hospital," Kankuro informed the two kunoichi.

"Great, we're heading that way anyways." Temari gestured for Sakura to follow. They walked past Kankuro, who looked Sakura over. He chuckled to himself not believing that was the same girl who had defeated Sasori with the help of Lady Chiyo. It had been quite a while since he saw her she grew up beautifully.

"Since when did he become a pervert?" Sakura asked with a little laugh. Temari turned to Sakura and laughed as well.

"Oh he's always been that way," Temari explained waving the matter off. "He's just more up front about it now." Sakura giggled finding it a little cute.

* * *

The hospital stood tall with massive sandy colored walls and many crystal like windows. Sakura and Temari stopped before the hospital entrance staring at it. For the next month Sakura would be here, teaching and helping the medic ninja. Walking up the front steps Temari held the door open for Sakura.

The setup was quite similar to Konoha's hospital. Linoleum checkered floors, endless white wall corridors, and nurses running everywhere. Sakura took in the crisp, lemon clean smell of the hospital, and smiled happily. It was going to be a nice change of scenery, she may have doubted her choice on her way over, but now it seemed clear. "Its almost like home." Sakura looked to Temari who smiled.

"That's good cause this is going to be your home for a while." Temari looked around the bustling hospital lobby. Children were clinging to their mothers, begging to go back home, nurses were writing things on their clipboards, the elderly and injured lounged near the windows watching the world outside. It took a special person to be able to stay in the hospital and look after the sick and wounded.

"Doctor!" a nurse in a white suit shouted as she ran from the emergency wing. Sakura turned to the woman's sudden outburst as she went to a doctor with chestnut colored hair and warm hazel eyes. "It's Shiori, sir, she's not in her room!" The doctor looked surprised and quickly rushed through the doors with the nurse in pursuit.

"What's going on?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Come on!" Temari shouted rushing down the hallway. Sakura followed behind seeing Temari quickly turn into a room at the end of the hallway. Skidding to a stop Sakura walked into the room. The doctor, nurse, and Temari's back were to her as they stared at the empty bed and opened window. A breeze blew in causing Sakura's pink hair to fly back. Her deep green eyes blinked a few times as she study the bland room. No pictures on the walls, not much for color, blue bed sheets, and simple beige colored drapes for the window.

**_No wonder she took off, this place looks like a loony bin!_** Inner Sakura snapped.

_I wonder what's wrong with her. Leaving a person in such a dull room, it must be awful._ Sakura walked over to the small table beside the bed. There was an empty flower vase along with a tattered up journal. Picking it up Sakura fingered through the pages, there was nothing written in it. When she got to the middle of it Sakura found a picture of a village. Pulling it out she studied it carefully, it was faded, the edges were burnt up, and there was absolutely no one in the image. There were only village shacks and old carts beside them. It looked like it was taken during an early morning a very long time ago.

"We must find her," the doctor said turning to the three women in the room. "In her condition…she could die if we don't find her before nightfall." Sakura's eyes widened at his words. Nightfall was only three hours away, but not only that what was wrong with this girl.

"Yes sir!" the nurse exclaimed and quickly rushed out of the room to alert the medic ninja.

"Who is this Shiori person?" Sakura asked curiously as she put the picture back into the journal. Placing it back on the table she turned around to face Temari and the doctor.

"She's the daughter of a feudal lord who we do business with," Temari explained. "It was a very small village. In the past months Shiori's people have become very sick. Nearly everyone has died, including the feudal lord," Temari paused looking out the window. "Our medical ninja brought her here to try and find a cure, but no success."

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but asked, "Aren't you all afraid that the sickness could spread to your own village?"

"That's the thing," the doctor spoke up. "The sickness doesn't spread easily, it just kills quickly. We've made progress on Shiori's condition, enough to slow it, but not stop it. She needs constant medication or she'll die."

* * *

**I have changed the story line a bit, so the other pairings I had previously have been changed. It'll be only slight pairings with Naruto and the gang now.**

**So the ending...somewhat of a cliffhanger...not really, thank you all for the comments and support! Keep the love coming.**

**-Mai**


	5. The Kazekage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, cause if I did this would so happen! But I do own any original characters and the plot.

**Pairings: **GaaraxSakura, TemarixOC, KankuroxOC

_**Bold, italisize talk is Inner Sakura**_, _while regular italisize is Sakura's own thoughts._

* * *

Gaara walked down the sandy trails of Suna. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon line and night would soon be upon them. His sea green eyes darted from left to right in search of a young child. Gaara stopped walking, his arms came over his chest, and he sighed softly when his eyes landed upon a young girl. She was panting heavily—wheezing more like it—and staggering forward holding to the side of a building.

"Shiori." At the mention of her name, the girl whirled around. Her knees buckled and her body finally collapsed onto the ground. She started coughing and Gaara gave her a look of worry before rushing over to her. When he kneeled down beside her, Shiori struggled to get back up, but fell back onto her knees. As she tried to push herself up her frail arms started to shake.

"Stay away!" Shiori shouted.

"You'll die if you don't go back to the hospital," Gaara told her calmly, but she just furiously shook her head. "Shiori, please don't be like this." He tried to reach for her shoulder, but she moved away. Once again she started to cough and she groaned in pain placing a hand to her head.

Shiori was only eight years old and had a sassy attitude. Her hair was dark and very long; she had deep blue eyes, and wore a pale yellow kimono. When her ocean blue eyes met Gaara's, she slowly stood onto her shaky legs. Limping forward she once again stumbled, but Gaara's sand caught her. It swirled around her and gently sat her down on the ground.

"Don't be stubborn," Gaara commanded harshly. "Either come willingly or I'll take you by force." Shiori looked up to him and sighed in defeat before nodding her head stiffly. She didn't want to go to the hospital; she was always in pain, always alone in that white room, just waiting for death to take her. The truth was, Shiori wanted to die. If living the way she was now, would be for the rest of her life, she'd much rather die.

* * *

Sakura sat at a small round table in the nurse's lounge. She was looking over the countless papers about Shiori's sickness and the attempted cures they had made. Most of them didn't work, but some seemed to help slow the process of the sickness that would kill her. The sickness was very strange, nothing like Sakura had ever seen.

"Sakura," Temari knocked on the door, quietly entering. "We've found Shiori." Sakura looked at the blonde and nodded. Closing up all the files and notes, Sakura quickly stood up. Gathering all the paperwork into her arms she walked over to Temari who led her back to Shiori's room.

As they were walking Sakura tried to think of a way she could help Shiori. It seemed as though Suna had tried just about everything in the past five months that Shiori had been there. Wracking her brain Sakura wondered if maybe she should contact Lady Tsunade about it all, after all she was the best medic ninja in all five nations. They got to Shiori's room and Temari slid the door open. She gestured for Sakura to go inside, which she did and stopped in the doorway.

"Lord Kazekage," Sakura breathed in shock. Gaara turned around from where he stood beside Shiori's bed and looked at Sakura. Their eyes locked like there was a nonverbal conversation going on between the two. Smiling weakly, Sakura placed all the paper work on the sink counter beside the door. "You look well."

"Thank you, Miss Haruno," Gaara began as he fully turned to her. "As you can see our request for your services is much more than training." Sakura nodded knowingly and looked past Gaara seeing the girl she assumed to be, Shiori.

Looking back at Gaara she studied him for a moment. Gaara was much taller than her now, his eyes seemed a bit softer than she remembered, he was very built, and he was very handsome. She never thought Gaara to not be good looking, but now he looked amazing. If Sakura didn't control herself she'd probably be blushing as bad as Hinata when she was around Naruto.

"I may not be able to help you much more than your medics have already." Sakura walked closer to the bed. She stood at arms length from Gaara and looked down at Shiori. A breathing mask was on her face, a heart monitor was beeping at a steady pace, an IV was stuck into her arm, and she looked so peaceful as she lay on the small bed. Aside from the girl being pale and in a hospital bed, she looked rather healthy to Sakura.

"The apprentice of the great Tsunade, you don't think you can find a cure?" Gaara questioned with intrigue. Sakura looked away from Shiori and stared at Gaara in uncertainty. Pressing her light pink lips together in a firm line, Sakura took in a deep breath. Her hand began to glow a light iridescent green color and she slowly waved it over Shiori's body.

"Her immune system is shot," Sakura paused and furrowed her brows. "Her blood is tainted with some sort of poison." Pulling her hand away from the girl's body, Sakura turned back to Gaara and Temari.

"Is there anything you can do?" Temari asked.

"As of right now." Sakura looked at the sleeping girl. "I'll have to study her symptoms, it's too soon to tell right now." Gaara looked at Sakura for a moment longer before gazing over at the young child. He nodded his head once and quietly exited the room leaving only Temari and Sakura with Shiori.

"She runs away because she wants to die," Temari said softly her eyes meeting Sakura's. "Gaara told me, that she said that to him countless times. This is her fifth time trying to escape." Sakura looked shocked to hear this.

"Is she close to Gaara or something?" Sakura questioned.

"When she first got here, she was so quiet." Temari shook her head looking at Shiori. "She barely spoke a word, but when Gaara came here to visit some of the patients, she spoke to him. I guess there was something about him that she liked." Temari shrugged her shoulders and Sakura smiled warmly.

"Well I'll do my best to save her," Sakura promised. "It seems Gaara likes her too." Temari chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. It was obvious that Gaara had a soft spot for the girl, possibly because he was like her at her age. Always alone, everyone left her out, quiet, and never understanding why it had to be her.

"So it would seem," Temari muttered. "So it would seem."

* * *

**So there was the first encounter. The next chapter will have some blushing and what not, so please keep commenting!**

**-Mai**


End file.
